Pikachu
Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, is an Electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu is one of the original set of Pokémon. Pikachu was even featured on the boxart of Pokémon Yellow Version as its mascot and only starter Pokémon. Pikachu is also the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and one of Nintendo's collective mascots. Appearance A Pikachu is a short, chubby, ground-dwelling rodent notable for its Electric abilities. Pikachu have short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, red cheeks that can produce small jolts of electricity, a mouth that looks like a sideways three, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt. Besides its evolution and pre-evolution, it may be related to Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, and Emolga due to notable physical similarities. Pikachu are known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to their large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog. Gender differences A female Pikachu has a v-shaped "dent" at the end of its tail. Male Pikachu do not have this dent. However, both genders' tails resemble a lightning bolt, fitting their Electric typing. In Black and White, male Pikachu have less black covering their ear, this is only shown in frontal sprites. Also female Pikachu have slightly longer ears. Evolution Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu and the pre-evolved form of Raichu. Pichu evolves into Pikachu when holding a Soothe Bell and when its Happiness increases enough. Pikachu evolves into Raichu when a Thunderstone is used and can only be evolved that way. Pikachu and Raichu can breed to make a Pichu egg. Pokédex entries Pokémon Blue and Red Versions When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Pokémon Yellow Version It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. Pokémon Gold Version This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. Pokémon Silver Version It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Pokémon Crystal Version When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. Pokémon Ruby Version Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. Pokémon Sapphire Version This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. Pokémon Emerald Version It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. Pokémon FireRed Version It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. Pokémon LeafGreen Version When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Pokémon Diamond Version It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. Pokémon Pearl Version If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. Pokémon Platinum Version It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. Pokémon HeartGold Version This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. Pokémon SoulSilver Version It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Pokémon Black and White Versions It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. Game Locations Category:Nintendo characters Category:Pokémon series